


The Birth of Lord Krishna

by Pratigyakrishnaki



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/pseuds/Pratigyakrishnaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of the Krishna... Pretty self-sufficient...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Lord Krishna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



> Okay, so I was hesitant to post this, because it's got a deeply religious tone to it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple. 
> 
> Otherwise, Enjoy!

The night sky teemed with dark clouds. The approaching dawn seemed so far away, and Vasudev with his face cast towards the barred window, stared into the depths of the overcast skies. With a sigh, the clouds released their burden, releasing rain into the night sky. The city of Mathura was quiet and it seemed as though only he was alive. He heard a cry from behind him and turned to see Devaki, fully pregnant, crying in the corner. He went to her, quieting her and soothing her. 

"Arya, this is our eighth. This is supposed to be the Lord Incarnate. I worry for its future. This jail protects us for now, and my womb protects my baby, but once he comes into this world, what can we do to save him from Kansa?" Devaki cried in fear. 

Vasudev consoled her, "Devaki, this child is divine. Fate has already written his safety. If God wills it, this child will be our savior and will relieve us from our burden." 

Devaki huddled in her husband's embrace, and they both began chanting the Lord's name.

"Narayan, Narayan, Narayan."

Suddenly Devaki let out a sharp cry. She doubled over in pain. "Arya! The baby is coming!"

She looked up and was blinded by light. Both Devaki and Vasudev looked on as Lord Vishnu himself winked into existence. His form glittered, his halo casting light even into the darkest of corners.

"Dearest mother Devaki, dearest father Vasudev, my time to enter this earth is fast approaching. I will enter the world quietly, and silently, but the minute I am born, you must take me to your friend Nanda's house in Gokul, just beyond the Yamuna River. Yashoda has just given birth to a baby girl, my Yogmaya. You must bring her back and leave me in her place. You must get me to Gokul and be back before the city wakes. Mother Devaki, I will give you no pain and even though our time together will be cut short, I will soon put an end to your misery."

Devaki and Vasudev both bowed their heads in reverence, but before they could say a word, the Lord vanished.

The skies clashed and rumbled with thunder and lightning. The clouds sent down sheets of rain, pounding the earth and at midnight on the eighth day of the waning moon of the Shraavan month, Lord Krishna entered the world. As soon as he was born, Devaki swaddled him up, gave him a kiss, and put him on a basket upon Vasudev's head. Vasudev however did not move. His chains held him back and the doors to the cell remained tightly shut. Vasudev closed his eyes, thought of the Lord and his cuffs popped off. His chains fell away. He walked the door and it opened silently, along with every other door in his path. He made his way swiftly out of the prison and to the edge of the city. The rain still poured down. He worried for baby Krishna, afraid that the rain would wet him and keep him cold. He did not see the huge snake walking behind him, opening its hood and covering Krishna, so not a drop of water would touch the Lord. The unique trio walked on, Vasudev, Krishna upon his head and the snake following. Soon, Vasudev reached the bank of the tempestuous Yamuna. The usually calm river had been churned into a swirling vortex by the rain. Vasudev couldn't cross, but began to try anyways. He began walking into the river itself, praying that the Lord would help him find a solution. But the river kept rising and he kept going. Soon the river was up to his mouth, but determined to save his child, Vasudev continued on. Unbeknownst to him, Krishna had stuck his foot out of the basket. The water kept rising, but once it touched the Lord's feet, the river quickly receded. After taking the Lord's blessing, the Yamuna quieted down, and began to help in the quest to bring the Lord to safety. Vasudev stared in shock as the river began to part to make way for the unusual trio. Within minutes, a path had been carved for him through the river. Vasudev hurried through it. Time was running short. Soon, he reached the outskirts of the village of Gokul. He knocked on Nanda's door and found that Yashoda's baby girl was sleeping next to her. With Nanda's help, Vasudev quickly switched the children, swaddled up Yogmaya and headed back to Mathura. 

Very soon, he was back in his jail cell, shackled, and locked away. The baby began to cry lustily and the dozing guards jolted awake.

"Call King Kansa!"

In a couple of minutes, Kansa entered the jail cell. He glanced into the basket and began to laugh, loudly.

"That? That is my destroyer? That is just a baby girl! She can't do anything! It turns out your prediction was wrong!"

"No!" Vasudev spoke out. "Even this girl can and will help destroy you Kansa!"

At these words Kansa's laughter died and was replaced with white-hot rage. His face turned a deep purple and he began to smoke around his ears. He grasped the baby from its leg, raised it to above his head, and began to swing it. He swung the baby once, twice, thrice and let it go to hit the bricked wall. But before it could make contact, the baby disappeared, and a divine womanly voice was heard.

"Foolish Kansa! Go back to your palace. Your destroyer will seek you out soon."

Kansa's anger increased, but he was stopped by Akrura before he could even move.

"Kansa, clearly Devaki and Vasudev are not the parents to this destroyer of yours. Let them be. Keep them in jail, but do not hurt them. If they do conceive and a baby boy is born, we will notify you." 

Placated slightly, Kansa left, still simmering in anger. Akrura looked apologetically at Vasudev and followed Kansa, leaving the couple alone. Devaki and Vasudev grieved, but felt grim happiness and hope. Their child had survived and would be their savior. The savior of the world!

Jay Shree Krishna!


End file.
